


What?

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injured Sam Winchester, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	What?

It hadn’t been the worst hunt, but it hadn’t been the best one either. Everyone was pretty busted up and there was the potential for stitches in a few places.

Back at the motel, Y/N was helping Sam clean up a few cuts and scrapes that he couldn’t quite reach himself.

“Hold still, this one is possibly stitch worth and will sting like hell.” Gently Y/N placed her hand on the front of his shoulder as she drizzled some peroxide over the gash on the back of it.

Sam looked at the hand gingerly resting on his skin, but was quickly distracted by the stinging.  Hissing at the pain, he tried to keep still knowing she was only trying to help him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She placed some gauze over top of it to clean the rest of the skin around it.

He watched the concentration on her face as she worked and couldn’t help but smile. She could have been totally grossed out by the injuries or even bothered about how he’d gotten them, but she wasn’t.  All Y/N cared about was making sure that he was okay.

“Alright you’re good on those, let me see.” She looked up and noticed a few nasty cuts on his forehead. “Do you want me to take care of those too?”

“Do you mind?”

“No, not at all.” Coming off of the bed, she stood in front of him. “Tilt your head back a little.” Once she moved his hair away and had him at the right angle, she began to very gently clean out the cuts.

Now, she was in the perfect line of sight for him to watch her.  Her beautiful y/e/c eyes as they scanned his face for any other injuries.  How soft and light her hands were making sure she didn’t hurt him any more than he already was. When she finished and was cleaning up the wrappers, used gauze, and what not, Sam found himself staring at her still.

“What?” Y/N froze. “Did I miss something?” She walked back to him, eyes quickly scanning to find what injury she passed over.

Sam laughed quietly and looked down at the floor. “Nothing, I’m fine.” Looking up at her he grabbed her hands. “You were a wonderful nurse. A very beautiful nurse.”

She raised her eyebrow at the grin plastered on his face. “God, do you have a concussion too?”  She ran her hand into his hair with a laugh.

“No, I mean it. You’re beautiful.” He pulled her into his lap and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You’re crazy.” She slipped out as he released her lips.

Sam just laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
